So You're Tricked?
by pick-a-doo
Summary: Nona Hokage kelima itu memelankan suaranya, seakan ingin menambah kesan dramatis. "Tim yang diketuai bocah Uchiha itu akan segera menyerang Konoha."/slight SasuSaku/


So you're tricked?

Language: Indonesian

Rated: T

Genre: General

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

Summary: Nona Hokage kelima itu memelankan suaranya, seakan ingin menambah kesan dramatis. "Tim yang diketuai bocah Uchiha itu akan segera menyerang Konoha."/slight SasuSaku/

"Blabla" normal talking

'Blabla' thinking

* * *

Angin malam yang dingin serasa menembus kulit bertiup lagi. Kali ini terpaannya sedikit lebih keras, sehingga mengagetkan beberapa binatang malam yang tengah beraktivitas di sebuah hutan, yang lebih dikenal dengan nama 'The Forest of Death.'

Hutan tersebut pernah menjadi tempat diadakannya ujian Chuunin. Tidak sedikit nyawa telah menghilang disana. Jangan salahkan namanya jika mereka yang mati bergentayangan, salahkanlah para ninja yang sengaja menjadikan tempat ini menjadi tempat untuk membalas dendam.

Suara langkah kaki yang menyapu lantai hutan berselimut daun kering dapat terdengar dari kejauhan, jika kau duduk kira-kira di bagian tengah hutan. Langkah itu bukan milik seseorang, namun milik beberapa orang.

Mereka yang berjalan masing-masing mengenakan jubah pelindung. Namun, empat orang dari mereka memilih untuk mengenakan jubah hitam polos.

Seseorang yang berjalan paling depan memakai jubah hitam dengan corak awan merah. Sepasang matanya yang tersembunyi di balik topeng menelusuri jalanan hutan di depannya. Pupilnya semerah darah, kapanpun sinar bulan menerpa topeng berwarna kekuningan.

Mereka terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya menemukan tempat yang dirasa tepat. Dengan satu gerakan kode tangan dari sang pemimpin jalan, seorang lainnya dengan pedang besar maju dan memotong habis beberapa pohon yang melintang di depan mereka.

Dengan rubuhnya pohon-pohon tersebut, terdapatlah tempat luas bagi mereka untuk mendirikan tenda dan api unggun. Sang pemimpin jalan lantas duduk di atas sebuah batu besar, memandang anggota-anggotanya.

"Kisame, Zetsu, dan Suigetsu, segera kerjakan tugas kalian," ujar sang pemimpin jalan dengan nada dingin. "Sementara kau, Sasuke, diam disini. Persiapkan tenaga dan chakramu untuk besok."

Tiga orang yang dipanggil itu segera bersiap pada posisi masing-masing. Pria berkulit biru, Kisame, melompat ke dahan pohon diarah kiri. Pria berkulit hitam dan putih, Zetsu melompat ke dahan disisi kanannya. Sementar itu, pria berambut perak, Suigetsu berlari kearah pintu keluar hutan.

Seorang pemuda dengan katana yang sedari tadi digenggamnya bergerak, segera mencari suatu tempat baginya yang cukup untuk sekedar menyendiri. Sebelum itu, ia melewati salah seorang anggota tim lamanya, Juugo.

"Juugo, ingat rencananya," katanya dengan suara sangat pelan.

* * *

"Masuk."

Klik.

Suara pintu berbahan kayu terbuka, menampilkan beberapa ninja Konoha dengan wajah khas mereka masing-masing. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik, tampak masih mengantuk, menyenderkan kepalanya ke dinding.

Wajah sang Hokage kelima menunjukkan ekspresi serius. Dalam hati, terbersit perasaan tak tega. Bagaimanapun para ninja yang berdiri di depannya masih remaja, maka membangunkan mereka pada pukul setengah enam pagi merupakan suatu yang sedikit salah.

Namun, sedetik kemudian perasaan itu sirna dengan alasan itu adalah tugas dari seorang ninja. Harus siap kapanpun dan dalam keadaan apapun.

Sepasang mata coklatnya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata lavender, yang sepertinya satu-satunya paling cerah di antara lainnya.

Lantas sang Hokage kelima menyuruh mereka untuk segera mengisi ruangannya. "Sesuatu yang gawat telah terjadi," ujarnya untuk membuka percakapan pertama pagi itu.

Tidak ada satupun dari para ninja remaja itu untuk bersuara. Di samping karena pemimpin mereka sedang berbicara, rasa kantuk yang luar biasa pun lebih sering menyerang tubuh mereka. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam diikat keatas harus menopang tubuh Yamanaka Ino agar tidak berinteraksi dengan lantai ruangan.

"Hhh… merepotkan," gumamnya, sambil sedikit menguap.

Nona Tsunade memicingkan mata ketika pendengaran sensitifnya menangkap sesuatu, namun ia tak mempermasalahkannya. Rasa kantuk itu wajar.

Jemarinya yang berhiaskan kuteks merah tengah menggenggam sebuah kertas yang digulung. Kertas tersebut terlihat sedikit kusut, menandakan seseorang telah membacanya berulang-ulang. Dan, di sampingnya terdapat sebuah robekan dari sebuah kain.

Hokage itu menarik nafas. "Beberapa ninja medis di desa ini secara tiba-tiba menghilang tengah malam tadi. Kalian tahu apa artinya?"

"Awal dari penyerangan, Nona Hokage," seorang pemuda pemilik mata lavender menjawab.

Nona Tsunade mengangguk. "Bagus. Tapi pertanyaan yang muncul adalah, siapa yang bersama para Akatsuki itu? Dari sobekan kain ini, sudah jelas penyerangan Akatsuki terhadap Konoha akan dimulai. Namun kali ini, atas dasar apa?" tanyanya panjang lebar.

Tidak satupun dari mereka menjawab pertanyaan dari sang Hokage. Padahal, beberapa dari mereka terlihat sudah berhasil mendapatkan nyawa mereka kembali. Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda berambut kuning berkali-kali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir kantuk.

Seorang kunoichi berambut merah muda sejak tadi sudah terjaga dan mendengarkan setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh sang Hokage. Matanya sedikit membulat, ketika diingatnya perkataan dari seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Nona Tsunade, kurasa aku tahu siapa yang bersama mereka," ujarnya dengan suara sedikit tertahan. "Uchiha Sasuke datang untuk menghancurkan tempat ini."

Satu alis Nona Hokage itu terangkat. "Bagaimana kau tahu, Sakura?" tanyanya.

Kunoichi itu menelan ludahnya sebelum menjawab. "Karena dia pernah mengatakan padaku. Cara terbaik untuk menyerang lawan adalah menyerang para medis yang mereka miliki terlebih dahulu. Kupikir itu masuk akal."

Satu-persatu anggukan diberikan padanya sebagai tanda setuju. Wajah Naruto seketika berubah ketika nama anggota tim tujuh tersebut disebutkan.

"Sejahat apapun dirinya, Teme tidak akan melakukan itu, Sakura,"

Gadis itu menautkan alisnya dan memandang Naruto. "Bagaimana jika saat ini Uchiha Madara ikut berperan, Naruto?" tanyanya.

Wajah Nona Tsunade sedikit berubah atas pertanyaan Sakura. Dalam hatinya, ia membenarkan pertanyaan Sakura tersebut. Ia mengetahui dengan baik, Sasuke pergi dari Konoha karena ingin mendapatkan kekuatan besar untuk membunuh kakaknya.

Dan sekarang, ketika Uchiha Itachi telah tewas, seharusnya dendam dalam dirinya sudah terbayar. Dapat dikatakan, hanya itulah alasan ia bertahan hidup. Semua dapat berubah tidak sesuai rencana bila muncul pihak yang tidak diinginkan. Dalam hal ini, adalah Uchiha Madara.

Nona Tsunade masih memandangi sepasang anggota tim tujuh yang kehilangan satu anggotanya tersebut. Terdapat ekspresi kecemasan yang mendalam pada wajah Naruto dan Sakura. Dirinya tahu betul apa maksud dari ekspresi tersebut.

"Jadi, satu-satunya hal yang bisa disimpulkan saat ini adalah…" Nona Hokage kelima itu memelankan suaranya. "Tim yang diketuai bocah Uchiha itu akan segera menyerang Konoha."

Lalu, sebelum semuanya sempat bereaksi, terdengar sebuah ledakan besar dari arah pintu gerbang desa Konoha. Para ninja yang berada di kantor Hokage tersebut lantas bersiap dengan instruksi yang akan diberikan.

"Kita hanya dapat bergerak dalam posisi bertahan sekarang. Kalian, bagi beberapa kelompok, dengan seorang ninja medis dalam setiap satunya. Jaga di setiap titik keluar masuk desa ini. Mengerti?!"

* * *

Hanya selang waktu dua puluh menit, hampir setengah bagian dari desa Konoha terlihat sudah porak-poranda. Tentu saja tempat utama yang diledakkan adalah kantor Hokage. Nona Tsunade beserta Shizune sudah secepatnya dievakuasi, berterima kasih pada Izumo dan Kotetsu.

Naruto, Neji, Hinata serta Kakashi berjaga di depan gerbang Konoha. Saat itu, gerbang berwarna coklat tersebut masih tertutup. Tapi kelihatannya, para musuh mencoba untuk mendobraknya dengan sebatang pohon besar. Gembok yang terpasang nampak tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dengan kepulan asap putih di belakang mereka, Maito Gai beserta Rock Lee muncul, dengan gaya khas mereka. Total sebanyak enam orang ninja terbaik Konoha beserta para Anbu yang berdiri agak jauh di depan mereka.

"Bersiaplah. Serahkan Uchiha Madara padaku dan Kakashi," ujar Maito Gai dengan semangat.

Rock Lee mengangguk, menyambut perintah sang Sensei. "Siap Gai-sensei!" teriaknya.

Sementara itu, para Anbu di depan mereka telah mengacungkan senjata masing-masing. Beberapa menyiapkan dua kunai, katana, bahkan shuriken yang diurut tiga.

Seorang kapten Anbu yang berdiri paling depan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Keenam ninja tersebut segera bersiap pada posisi menyerang. Chakra merah sudah mulai keluar dari tubuh Naruto, membuat Kakashi menoleh waspada ke arahnya.

"Kali ini, kutangkap kau, Teme," geram Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Neji dan Hinata tengah mengaktifkan byakugan mereka. Neji membidik bagian luar dari pintu gerbang Konoha. Dilihatnya seorang Uchiha Madara disana. Namun, ketidakhadiran satu orang membuatnya mengangkat satu alis.

'Aneh. Kenapa Uchiha Sasuke tidak berada disana?' batinnya.

Pemuda Hyuuga tersebut memilih untuk diam, tanpa memberitahukan pada Naruto atas ketidakhadiran Sasuke disana. Sifat Naruto yang keras kepala akan sulit dikendalikan dalam situasi seperti ini.

Perhatiannya teralih, ketika didengarnya suara keras yang merupakan suara dari pintu gerbang yang dibuka paksa. Tangan kanan sang kapten Anbu kini turun, dan tertunjuk lurus ke depan, menyatakan instruksi 'serang' darinya.

Ledakan besar kembali terjadi. Kini ledakan tersebut berada tepat di tengah-tengah gerbang Konoha, sehingga menyulitkan para Anbu yang hendak melumpuhkan para musuh. Tidak sedikit bagi mereka yang langsung terpental, namun dengan sigap mereka segera melompat ke atap atau dahan pohon terdekat.

Keenam ninja tersebut terpaksa mundur beberapa langkah. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada kepulan asap putih yang masih tebal. Sesaat kemudian, dari kepulan asap tersebut, muncullah dua sosok pria. Salah satu dari mereka berkulit biru, langsung mengayunkan pedang raksasanya kearah Naruto dan Neji yang berdiri berseberangan.

Kedua shinobi tersebut lantas menghindar dan berpindah tempat. Dan sedetik kemudian terjadi pertarungan cukup sengit antara mereka.

Sementara itu, sosok yang satunya lagi keluar dari kepulan asap. Topeng berwarna coklat menutupi seluruh wajahnya, kecuali satu bulatan kecil terbuka untuk akses penglihatannya.

"Indahnya dapat kembali ke Konoha," ujar pria itu dingin.

* * *

Sementara itu, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, dan Shino bersama dengan Yuuhi Kurenai dan Morino Ibiki tengah berjaga di depan menara Hokage. Di depan mereka, sekitar sepuluh orang Anbu tengah bersiap pada posisi menyerang masing-masing.

Kiba bersama dengan Akamaru tengah membaui daerah sekitar mereka. Ekspresi wajah Kiba menunjukkan kebingungan sekaligus dengan kecewa, begitu juga dengan Akamaru yang berpindah posisi untuk mencari tahu di titik mana kira-kira musuh akan menyerang.

Bocah berambut jabrik itu, menautkan alisnya tajam, sebelum menarik satu kesimpulan fatal. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Musuh menyerang dari atas! Berlindung, ambil posisi!" teriaknya cepat, sebelum akhirnya meloncat ke samping.

Kakinya menapak, membuatnya berdiri tepat di samping Shino. Akamaru menggonggong galak, sebelum menggeram, memfokuskan pandangannya kearah dua sosok yang lompat dari puncak menara Hokage.

Salah satu dari mereka yang mengenakan jubah Akatsuki, memilih dua warna kulit yang berbeda pada tubuhnya yaitu hitam dan putih. Ia dikelilingi sesuatu berwarna hijau, yang mirip dengan tumbuhan pemakan lalat.

Sementara itu, di sampingnya berdirilah seseorang berjubah hitam polos. Pria dengan seringai jahat itu maju, sehingga rambut perak serta kacamata yang dipakainya memantulkan sinar matahari. Ibiki mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Sudah kukira sejak dulu kau adalah pengikut Orochimaru, Yakushi Kabuto," suara berat Ibiki berkata dingin.

Seringai pria itu semakin melebar. "Hm. Begitu bodohnya kau baru mengetahui hal itu, Ibiki?" tanyanya.

Ibiki ikut menyeringai. "Tingkahmu itu benar-benar mencurigakan. Saat kau membimbing tim tujuh, serta saat kau tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri di ujian terakhir," ujarnya mantap. "Orang penuh percaya diri sepertimu kenapa tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri. Pasti ada sesuatu di balik keputusanmu itu."

"Kau pasti mau menanyakan kaitan diriku dengan penyerangan Uchiha Sasuke di rumah sakit, kan? Itu cerita lama, Ibiki," ujar Kabuto.

Pria berbadan besar itu memilih untuk diam, atas kode Kurenai dan beberapa Anbu untuk segera menyerang. Namun, sepertinya pria berjubah Akatsuki tersebut sudah terlebih dahulu mengambil posisi untuk menyerang.

"Simpan obrolanmu, Kabuto. Kita banyak urusan disini," katanya sebelum menyerang para Anbu yang berdiri di belakangnya.

* * *

"Kita kekurangan orang," sahut seorang kunoichi bercepol dua, yang tengah memainkan kunainya dengan memutar-mutarkannya di jari telunjuk.

Seorang shinobi yang tengah berjongkok lagi-lagi menguap. "Sudahlah. Makin banyak orang, makin merepotkan. Cukup kita bertiga saja yang berjaga disini, biarkan para Anbu itu melindungi Hokage dan penduduk kota," ujarnya.

Shikamaru, seperti biasa dipercaya penuh oleh Hokage untuk berjaga di tempat latihan yang dulu sering digunakan oleh tim tujuh. Mereka berjaga tepat di depan pintu masuk hutan, dimana sering digunakan oleh para musuh untuk jalan pintas.

Shinobi berwajah malas namun jenius itu berjaga dengan dua orang kunoichi. Salah satu dari mereka adalah ninja medis, dan satunya seorang kunoichi yang hebat dalam hal bertarung menggunakan senjata.

Sakura yang sejak tadi berdiri mengawasi pintu masuk hutan, mendelik tiba-tiba ketika didengarnya suara tak asing memasuki indera pendengarannya. 'Jangan-jangan…'

"Tenten, Shikamaru, menghindar!"

Kedua ninja yang namanya disebut lantas melompat bagai bayangan kearah berbeda. Shikamaru lompat kearah samping kiri, Tenten kearah kanan, sementara Sakura sendiri lompat ke belakang.

Peringatan Sakura yang tepat pada waktunya, sungguh menyelamatkan nyawa mereka bertiga, sebelum kilatan petir yang dahsyat dengan sekejap menyapu tempat dimana mereka berdiri tadi. Sakura mendelik tajam kearah datangnya kilatan petir itu dengan kecepatan lumayan.

'Sudah kukira kau akan mengambil jalan ini, Sasuke.'

* * *

Pedang raksasa milik Kisame terlempar jauh ke udara. Setelah beberapa serangan dari Naruto, Neji, serta Rock Lee, ternyata pria anggota Akatsuki itu dapat dilumpuhkan juga. Ketiga shinobi Konoha tersebut berdiri berdampingan, sebelum hendak menyerang pria berkulit biru itu kembali.

Sebelum mereka bertiga sempat maju, Kisame bangkit dan melakukan beberapa kode tangan. Neji, dengan byakuga yang aktif, sekejap berubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi siaga. Dengan cepat, ia menahan tubuh Lee dan Naruto yang hendak menyerang lagi.

"Mundur! Jurus ini berbahaya!"

Dengan peringatan yang diteriakkan oleh Neji, mereka segera melompat dan berlindung di tiga tempat yang berbeda. Benar saja apa yang dikatakan pemuda Hyuuga itu.

Sedetik setelah kode tangan itu terselesaikan, gemuruh air yang entah darimana datangnya menyerang. Serta dua ekor ikan yang lebih pantas disebut ikan hiu berloncatan. Tubuh Kisame berdiri di atas ombak, bagaikan seorang panglima yang berdiri di medan perang.

"Sial. Ini jurus yang waktu itu," gumam Neji pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tengah berdiri di atas air, sambil mengawasi keadaan di sekelilingnya.

Naruto menggeram kesal. "Neji! Kita tidak boleh buang-buang waktu! Selesaikan dia dan cari dimana Sasuke!" teriaknya.

Lee mengangguk setuju, sementara Neji menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Kali ini kita lakukan dengan caramu saja," ujar sang pemuda Hyuuga.

* * *

"Sasuke… sudah kukira kau akan masuk Konoha lewat jalan ini," ujar Sakura dingin di tempatnya berdiri setelah mereka bertiga melompat menghindar.

Seringai tipis terbentuk di wajah sang Uchiha. "Jalan dimana ninja Konoha sempat melupakannya. Ya kan, Sakura?"

Kunoichi berambut merah muda itu memfokuskan pandangannya kearah tim yang dibawa oleh pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Seorang pria bertubuh besar, berdiri di belakang Sasuke, sementara di sebelah kanannya berdiri seseorang berambut perak, dan seorang wanita berambut merah di sisi kirinya.

Tanpa di komandokan, pria berambut perak itu segera menerjang kearah Tenten, yang siap dengan dua kunai di tangannya. Sementara itu, wanita berambut merah turut menerjang Sakura yang tampaknya sedikit bimbang untuk menyerang.

"Jangan hilang di pikiranmu sendiri, Nona muda," ujar wanita itu sambil berlari kearah Sakura. Pandangan wanita itu terarah pada titik pusat chakra yang fatal pada tubuh Sakura.

Pemuda Uchiha itu mendelik tajam kearah dua anggota timnya, terutama wanita berambut merah bernama Karin, yang berkali-kali mencoba untuk menyerang chakra milik Sakura. Ia selalu gagal, dikarenakan gerakan Sakura yang gesit, ditambah dengan kekuatan turunan dari Nona Tsunade.

"Juugo. Diam disini. Ingat pada rencana," ujar Sasuke, sebelum berjalan mendekati Shikamaru yang tengah bertumpu pada lututnya dan berpikir keras.

Pria bernama Juugo itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Serahkan padaku, Sasuke. Dan terima kasih atas selama ini," jawabnya.

Sasuke mengangguk, sebelum berjalan santai menuju arah Shikamaru.

* * *

Sungguh tidak dikira, pertarungan melawan seorang anggota Akatsuki tidak memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Kini, tubuh Zetsu sudah terkulai lemah di tanah, dengan Kiba, Shino, dan Ino di sekitarnya.

Chouji tengah duduk bersila, di dekat kepala Zetsu, dan memukulnya berkali-kali, sampai pria Akatsuki itu tidak sadarkan diri. Ino lantas berjongkok, dan menyedot chakra dari dalam tubuh Zetsu, khawatir jika ia bangun dan kembali menyerang.

Setelah beberapa saat, sinyal chakra dari tubuh Zetsu melemah secara drastis, dan Ino segera menyudahi pekerjaannya.

Dari kejauhan, mereka dapat melihat genangan air yang melaju kearah mereka. Disanalah mereka melihat tiga buah siluet dengan sesuatu yang besar di punggung masing-masing.

"Naruto? Benda apa itu di punggungmu?"

Pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan bangga membanting seonggok tubuh berkulit biru itu ke atas tanah, tepat di samping tubuh Zetsu. Rupanya, itu adalah tubuh Kisame yang telah hancur disana-sini lantaran terkena jurus Neji.

Bahkan, mereka dapat melihat tulang yang bengkok kearah luar, sehingga hampir merobek kulitnya yang berwarna biru, dan menurut Ino itu menjijikan. Chouji dengan usil mencubit hidung Kisame, yang tentu saja tidak memunculkan reaksi apa-apa.

Sepasang mata hitam di balik kacamata, dengan geram memandang kearah sekumpulan ninja Konoha tersebut. Dengan satu gerakan kilat, ia berhasil lolos dari dua serangan yang diberikan oleh Kurenai dan Ibiki, setelah itu melarikan diri ke balik semak-semak.

'Sial! Kalau sudah begini, Madara pun tidak bisa kupercaya. Berarti, aku harus mencari Sasuke!' batinnya.

Naruto yang menyadari kaburnya Kabuto, segera mengejarnya. Ia tidak mengindahkan teriakan beberapa orang di belakangnya.

* * *

Entah bagaimana caranya, kini Sakura sudah berhadapan dengan Sasuke, sementara posisinya diambil Tenten untuk melawan Karin. Dan Shikamaru tengah menjebak tubuh Suigetsu dalam kepungan bayangannya.

Klang.

Kunai milik Sakura, bertubrukan dengan katana milik Sasuke, yang dengan gesit melindungi tuannya dari serangan. Gadis berambut merah muda itu terpaksa menginjakkan kakinya ke tanah dengan keras, sehingga menimbulkan retakan dan menggoyahkan pijakan kaki Sasuke.

Sebersit senyum muncul di wajah Sakura, bersamaan dengan tiga buah kunai yang ia layangkan menuju Sasuke. Dua di antaranya berhasil terlempar, terkena kibasan katana, sementara yang terakhir berhasil membuahkan luka besetan di perut sang Uchiha.

Baju putih yang menutupi tubuhnya terlihat sedikit memerah akibat darah yang merembes. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, dan memandang Sakura. Seringai kecil pun terbentuk.

'Kau berubah, Sakura…'

Ia melihat sekeliling, dua orang timnya hampir kewalahan menghadapi Shikamaru dan Tenten. Sasuke menoleh kearah Juugo, siap untuk memberi kode di waktu yang sangat tepat itu. Namun, sebuah teriakan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Dilihatnya disana, Shikamaru tengah bersandar pada pohon, memegangi perutnya, sementara Tenten berbaring telentang di atas tanah. Kepalanya dengan tajam menoleh kearah Sakura dengan beberapa tetes darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Matanya mencari-cari siapa yang melakukan itu. Ia sedikit menggeram ketika dilihatnya Kabuto dengan senyum licik berdiri di belakang tubuh Sakura yang ambruk ke tanah. Seringai kecil kembali terbentuk.

"Biar aku yang menyelesaikan ini Kabuto," ujarnya dingin. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihat orang mati."

Kabuto mengangguk, seolah mempersilakan sang Uchiha itu. "Juugo!" teriak Sasuke.

Dengan satu kedipan mata yang singkat, Sasuke telah berdiri di depan Sakura. Sementara itu, Kabuto perlahan mundur menjauhi mereka berdua. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, agak ragu dengan aksi sang Uchiha selanjutnya.

Sasuke perlahan berlutut di depan Sakura. Pandangan mata onyxnya melebur dengan mata emerald milik sang kunoichi tersebut. Sasuke mengeluarkan katananya, dan Sakura dapat merasakan jurus Chidori milik Sasuke yang akan dikeluarkan.

Gadis itu lantas menutup kedua matanya.

"Katakan selamat tinggal Sakura―"

Pemuda Uchiha itu dengan sigap menggerakkan tangannya dan melingkarkannya di sekitar bahu Sakura, lalu menancapkan katananya di tanah. Sementara itu, tangan kiri Sasuke merengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura ke dalam dekapannya.

Gadis itu masih bingung atas perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya, namun ia tak mempermasalahkan itu lagi saat suara kilatan petir mulai memasuki indera pendengarannya.

"Juugo apa yang kau lakukan―akh!" suara Kabuto yang teriak kesakitan menambah kesan pilu disana.

Kali ini, sebuah senyum kecil terbentuk di wajah Sasuke. Sementara itu, ia semakin menarik tubuh Sakura lebih jauh ke dalam rengkuhannya. Pemandangan tubuh anggota timnya serta Kabuto yang bermandikan darah, memenuhi pandangannya.

Kilatan petir itu memenuhi setiap sudut daerah disana. Hanya di bagian dirinya dan Sakuralah, yang seakan terlindungi. Setelah yakin, kalau nyawa ketiga orang tersebut telah melayang, ia menghentikan jurus Chidori miliknya.

"―pada anggota timku," ujar Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Hampir lima detik setelah Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, Sakura memandang wajahnya. Sesaat kemudian, ia terlonjak kaget dan memandang sekeliling.

"Tenten dan Shikamaru…"

"Tenang, mereka aman. Juugo membawa mereka menemui Tsunade, dan ia akan menjelaskan semuanya disana," ujar Sasuke.

Kunoichi berambut merah muda itu mengangkat satu alisnya. Sesungguhnya, ia masih tidak mengerti atas kelakuan Sasuke yang datang ke Konoha, menyerang, namun sekarang ia malah membunuh anggotanya sendiri.

"Ini… apa maksud semua ini, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas. "Kupikir ini cara untuk mengambil hati Hokage, sekaligus membunuh Madara. Yah, kalau pada akhirnya aku memang dibunuh sebagai pengkhianat juga, mungkin―"

"Tidak, Teme," suara Naruto menyeruak. "Kami akan berjuang habis-habisan untuk menyelamatkanmu."

Sasuke menyeringai dengan hadirnya sahabatnya itu. "Hn. Dobe."

"Yah. Kalau mereka membunuhmu, maka aku akan minta mereka membunuhku juga," ujar Naruto nyengir, sambil duduk di samping mereka berdua.

"Hei aku juga ingin mati kalau kalian mati," ujar Sakura menepuk bahu Naruto.

Sang Uchiha menatap senyum Sakura diam-diam, yang ia rindukan selama jauh dari Konoha. Ternyata, cukup indah baginya untuk kembali lagi ke rumah. Bersama dengan orang-orang yang paling mengerti dirinya, dan duduk di tempat mereka bertemu pertama kali.

Naruto kembali berdongeng tentang memori masa Genin mereka. Tentu saja mereka tidak menghiraukan tiga buah tubuh tak bernyawa yang terletak sembarangan. Dan Sakura serta Naruto bersumpah, baru kali ini dilihatnya Sasuke ikut tertawa bersama mereka.

"Yo. Kalian reuni disini, dan melupakan diriku? Sungguh terlalu."

Mata Naruto membulat. "Kakashi-sensei! Bagaimana dengan Madara itu?!" tanyanya, sambil berteriak.

Kakashi menoleh kearah Naruto, sebelum duduk bersama mereka. "Mari katakan, sudah tidak ada lagi Madara di dunia ini," candanya, sambil membuka buku kesayangannya.

"Aku tak menyangka akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini," ujar Sakura, memandang wajah Sasuke di depannya.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Jadi, kau tertipu dengan trik penyeranganku?"

**The End**

**

* * *

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca...

sign,

pick-a-doo


End file.
